


Haze

by Sariasprincy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Morning After, One Night Stands, Vaginal Sex, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sariasprincy/pseuds/Sariasprincy
Summary: Because Shisui wanted her and really the alcohol was only the perfect excuse.





	Haze

**_Haze  
_ _ShiSaku_ **

Like a tornado, everything whirled together. Mouths clashed, tongues slipped between lips, and bodies pressed together. Shisui could still taste the sake on her breath, and wondered if Sakura could detect the alcohol on his own.

Everything about her was delicious: her breathless sighs that were something between a laugh and a moan, the sweet scent of her hair, the softness of her skin. He blamed it on the alcohol, but somewhere in the very far back of his mind where the sake hadn't quite reached he knew it was only an excuse.

Twisting his fingers into her hair, Shisui angled Sakura's head back to kiss the column of her throat. She sighed again, the sound light and full of pleasure as he found a sensitive spot. He kissed her rapid pulse, his teeth nipping only for his tongue to soothe the sting before moving on.

Her back hit a wall in the dimly lit room, giving him the perfect leverage to pin her fully against him. Shisui buried his face in the space where her neck met her shoulder, his mouth finding another tendon that made her sigh that wonderful sound. His fingers slipped under the hem of her shirt and splayed across the soft skin of her stomach, but they didn't wander far.

His member was already straining painfully in his pants and the thought of claiming her in his bed was driving him wild, but he didn't know how far this was going - how far she was _willing_ to go.

"Sakura," he said against her skin. He trailed more open-mouthed kisses along her neck as his fingers tightened on her waist. He wanted her so badly. "Sakura, are you sure-?"

She pulled his shirt over his head before she could even finish. Her small, soft, _strong_ hands traced the ridges of his muscles as she pulled him closer. "You talk too much," Sakura said, her voice teasing and light.

Even in the semi-darkness, her eyes sparkled with mischief. It was his undoing.

In one smooth motion, Shisui pulled her shirt over her head before he gripped the back of her thighs and carried her across the room to his bed. She looked stunning with her hair splayed across his pillow and her breasts clasped in dark lace. He wondered if her panties matched and quickly pulled her shorts down her tone legs to find that they in fact didn't. Somehow, it was only sexier.

"Fuck, I want you," he said, climbing onto the bed. He settled himself comfortably between her legs before he kissed a path up her neck until he reached her mouth.

She welcomed him openly, her legs wrapping around his waist. A needy moan sounded low in her throat as she ground herself against him, finding wonderful friction in the rough material of his pants. "Hurry up," she whined. "Take your pants off."

Shisui didn't need to be told twice. He stood and striped down to his boxers before he was back on her, reaching between her shoulder blades for the clasp keeping her breasts bound. They were smaller than average but firm and perky. And so inviting. He dipped his head and took a tightened bud into his mouth.

Sakura's reaction was immediately. Her back arched sharply and she tangled her fingers into his hair to hold him in place. When he pinched the other nipple between his thumb and forefinger, she cried out sharply.

"Oh Gods," Sakura moaned. "That feels so good!"

But he knew what would make her feel better.

After giving her other breast attention, Shisui moved down her body to her silky, grey panties. They were already damp with arousal, the smell making his erection press almost painfully against his boxers. But he ignored it. Instead, he pulled her last remaining article of clothing from her body before he buried his face between her legs.

If there was one thing Shisui prided himself on, it was his ability to please a woman. He had practiced and read and researched and practiced more until he left girls coming back for more. It was his favorite thing about sex - okay, maybe his second favorite thing about sex. Nothing got his blood pumping more than watching a girl climax under him, seeing them twist and arch and cry until their thighs were shaking and their voice was hoarse.

And he would make sure it happened to Sakura.

Spreading her legs wider, Shisui pushed two fingers inside her. Not all the way but just enough to tease her entrance. He hummed softly around her pearl, shallowly thrusting his fingers inside her and putting just enough pressure to feel good but not enough to get her off. He knew he was doing it right when her fingers tightened and yanked on his hair.

"Right there!" Sakura suddenly said, pressing his face harder against her center. "Oh Gods, right there. I'm so close. I'm so close, I'm going to-."

She never finished as he suddenly sucked sharply. Her climax slammed into her, her thighs tightening around his head as her back arched almost completely off the bed. She all but screamed his name, her voice echoing around his room until she eventually collapsed back, utterly boneless.

Shisui kept going until she jerked under him and breathlessly begged for him to stop. A wide smirk settled on his face as he climbed on top of her again.

Sakura cracked her eyes open slowly, saw the look on his face and sighed, "Don't look at me like that."

His smile only widened. "I think you mean 'thank you'."

The woman beneath him sighed again but there was a smile playing on her lips. He kissed her chin before he slipped his boxers off and reached into the stand next to his bed. Even drunk, Shisui had enough thought to roll a condom onto his member before he returned his attention to Sakura.

She welcomed him between her legs as she reached up and cupped the back of his neck to pull him in for another kiss. His mouth moved hungrily against hers as he aligned himself with her entrance, her body jerking as his tip gazed her still sensitive pearl. When he finally sank inside her, he couldn't resist releasing a low groan. She was so hot and wet and _tight_.

She felt so good. And he told her so as he sheathed himself in her warmth.

Beneath him, Sakura canted her hips, angling herself better to receive him until he was buried to the hilt. Shisui peppered her face with kisses, pressing his mouth to her chin and nose and the corners of her mouth to give her time to adjust. However, she merely thrust herself against him.

"Move," she demanded.

Shisui let out a low chuckle before he did just that. He withdrew from her only to slam back in, nearly making the headboard hit the wall. Every sound, every moan she made was the most wonderful noise he'd ever heard and he continued to move against her until he found that spot that caused her voice to pitch an octave higher. That's when he increased his speed, moving faster and harder until she tensed again and exploded around him.

Shisui slowed as she came down from her high again, her body limp and her core still pulsing in the wake of her second orgasm. She looked so stunning like this, her body and mind relaxed and her face flushed. Her memorized the way her lips parted in soft sighs as he continued to move languidly inside her.

This time when he kissed her, it was slow and deep. He cupped Sakura's jaw as he slipped his tongue between her lips. She responded lazily and a sleepy smile crossed her face when he pulled back.

"What?" he asked.

Sakura just shook her head. "'m tired," she said.

Shisui grinned proudly, his slow rhythm never breaking. "You just lay there. I'll do all the work."

She opened her mouth to retort but it cut off abruptly as he gave a particularly hard thrust. He focused on his own pleasure this time, hooking his arm under her knee to angle deeper. Sakura gasped at the new sensation but she didn't get off again, only raised her hips to meet his until he reached his own climax.

Shisui came with a shudder, his rhythm breaking as he spilled inside the condom. When he collapsed on top of her, Sakura simply wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into the crook of his neck. She was so comfortable he was half-tempted to stay like that, but after he caught his breath, he forced himself to stand and dispose of the condom.

Unsurprising Sakura was asleep when he returned. She half-woke when he arranged her under the covers but quickly settled again as he drew her into his arms.

What had just happened changed their relationship dramatically but between the alcohol raging through his system and his orgasm high, Shisui couldn't bring himself to care. All he knew was she was soft and warm and felt so good in his arms. Everything else could wait until the morning.

* * *

Shisui woke alone. There was no naked female in his arms or his bed. Or even his bedroom.

Blinking through his pounding head, he forced himself to sit up and glance around. Sure enough Sakura was gone. He didn't know exactly what that meant, but he couldn't help but feel a pang of disappointment. He hadn't meant to expect anything from her but it would have been nice to have a lazy morning together and talk things out.

Instead, she had slipped out before he had awoken, not leaving even a trace behind-

_Wait._ Those were definitely her panties. And her shirt. And her shorts.

Confused, Shisui tried to piece that one together. But before his mind could wander too far, his bedroom door opened. He blinked in surprise when Sakura slipped in, dressed in his shirt and boxers with a cup of coffee in hand.

A smile crossed her face when she turned around to find him awake. "Hey," she said.

Shisui stared. He didn't think his clothes had ever looked sexier. "Hey," he replied lamely, his voice rough.

Sakura's smile just widened. She crossed the room and offered him the cup of coffee, which he accepted gratefully. "How you feeling?" she asked.

"Mm...I've felt better," he admitted. "Head aches."

Shisui hadn't meant anything by his answer so he stilled when Sakura suddenly pressed her fingers to his temple. The moment he felt her chakra, he released a relieved sigh as she soothed the pounding behind his eyes.

"How's that?" Sakura asked after she withdrew her touch.

It felt so good that he unconsciously followed her touch and he blinked blearily before he fixed her with a boyish smirk. "You're amazing," he told her honestly.

Her smile widened but she didn't say anything as she plucked the coffee cup out of his hands and took a sip. Shisui watched her quietly until she lowered the mug again. "So...Itachi heard us," she said eventually.

The corner of his mouth twitched. "Unsurprising. You were very loud."

"Hey!" Sakura exclaimed. She smacked his arm lightly before she passed her coffee back to him. "You were the one who kept going after I had orgasmed. Twice."

That only made him more smug. "I don't remember hearing you complain last night," he said before he took a sip.

She leaned back on her hand to support herself as she shook her head, but that smile was still on her lips. "Guess we'll just have to be quieter next time. Or wait until Itachi isn't home."

"Next time?" Shisui repeated. The words were out before he could stop himself.

Sakura's smile faded and she stared at him a little uncertainly. "Oh, unless you don't want to...I mean, I understand if last night was all you wanted. It's no big deal."

He got the feeling that it was a big deal and his stomach suddenly flipped that he had made her feel like she had to suppress her own feelings. Placing the coffee mug on the nightstand, Shisui quickly wrapped an arm around her waist before she could stand. "Don't go," he said. "I just...I didn't think you thought of me as more than a friend."

Sakura blinked. "You think I slept with you just because I was drunk?"

Shisui opened his mouth but nothing came out. He wanted to say yes, but it made her sound a little whore-ish. Which she most definitely was not. "I didn't want to assume anything," he said instead.

That answer made her relax again but her eyes didn't quite meet his. "I do like you. I was just afraid to say anything because I thought you thought I was just Sasuke's teammate. I'm not great at admitting my feelings and I'm sure you have plenty of other girls and I'm like seven years younger than you and I'm sure you just wanted a one-night thing and...and I'm rambling, sorry."

Shisui just grinned at her. She was utterly adorable and he couldn't resist pulling her closer to place a kiss on the tip of her nose. "Yes, I have tons and tons of girls just lining up wanting to be banged by me," he said sarcastically.

She frowned but it faded when she looked up to see he was openly smirking at her. "It's not funny."

His smirk only widened. "I'm not great at admitting my feelings either," he told her. "But I do care for you and I'm not interested in a one-night thing."

"You're not?" she asked.

There was so much for them to talk about, but she was still wearing his clothes and his body was beginning to respond to what his mind was completely focused on. "No," he murmured as he drew her closer until she was straddling him.

Sakura's eyes widened, feeling the obvious bulge through the sheets. In the next instant, he flipped her over until she was once again pinned to the bed with Shisui between her legs.

"How about a two-night thing?" he asked before his lips settled on the hickey hidden beneath the collar of his stolen shirt.

Sakura only made a noise that started as a laugh and ended in a moan. "Shisui!"

**_END_ **


End file.
